Something's wrong in my House!
by SammyWLover
Summary: Something strange is going on in Sabrina's house. Will she find out what it is in time to join Sam and Dean on their adventures? Or will she die in the hands of Alastair?    Warning: implied sex, swearing, some season 4 material
1. Meeting Sam and Dean W

I woke up on a dreary Thursday morning in October knowing that in less that five minutes, my favorite TV show would be on. I went downstairs and sat in my kitchen after turning the TV on to channel 56, FX. I made myself a bowl of cereal and placed myself at the table in order to see the TV. Three minutes and Sam and Dean would be on my TV screen. I quickly finished my cereal and grabbed a blanket, making myself comfortable for the next two hours. I hoped that there would be no distractions, since the high school was out because of the snow.

One minute. I grabbed the remote hoping that I could pause the TV when Sam came on. He was so cute! Dean wasn't as bad, but Sam had the _hair_. The long, wild, and messy hair that made me and any other seventeen year old girl swoon over him and any other guy (Edward Cullen) who had hair like him.

Thirty seconds. Suddenly my TV turned off. I clicked the "on" button, nothing, and I tried again, still nothing. Being me, I automatically assume the worst, and most of the time it involves Supernatural characters or beings. In the back off my mind I'm thinking _"Oh my gosh! Demons are coming! I'm going to die!" _Back in reality, I decided to call the TV Company and asked what was happening. They didn't know and told me that it should still be working. I hung up and started to hyperventilate, when I hear a knock on my front door.

I try to figure out how to open the door. Should I open it fast, or slow and without a sound? I cautiously walk to the front off the hall and peek through the window. Two men in suits are standing with their backs to the door and talking to each other quietly; there's something, familiar, about them. I quickly open the door, trying to catch them by surprise. I didn't.

They turn around without surprise. I then realize how I knew them. It's Sam and Dean! _"Omg, omg, omg, omg. It's Sam and Dean," _I think loudly.

"I'm Sabrina. Your Sam and Dean!" I exclaimed, silently cursing myself for being so blunt.

"No," Dean said after a moment, "We're from the FBI; we got a call to come here."

He whips out his "FBI badge", but I snatch it before he puts it away. Even though I know it's fake, I still study it in fangirl heaven.

"This isn't a FBI badge, it's a bikini inspector card," I speak, barely keeping my voice steady.

"No it isn't," Dean paused, "We're in the homeland security."

"We got a call that something spooky happened here," Sam added.

"Trust me, I know you're not from the FBI," I responded, trying to hold back a girlish giggle.

"Yes, we are!" Dean responded, getting angry and acting childish.

"No you're not," I responded.

"Yes we are," Dean complained, getting angrier.

"Oi!" I complained, bringing out my other, Doctor Who fangirl side.

He stopped, looking confused. I had to turn away and try to prevent myself from laughing at how stupid he looked.

Sam asked, "How do you know who we are?"

I started laughing, thinking about how cute he was in person. He looked at me, probably wondering what triggered my laughter. He had the same confused and stupid look that Dean had on his face earlier. This made me laugh even harder. They looked at each other, still wondering why I was laughing, so I tried to stop.

"Ok…now why…are you…here?" I asked between breaths, trying not to seem like the fangirl I was at heart.

"We got a call. But again, how do you know us?" Sam asked again.

"Let's just say you're very, very, very famous," I explained.

There were two reactions. Sam did what I expected; he flipped out. Dean however, had a look on his face that said, _"It's about time."_

Because I had expected Sam to flip out, I immediately tried to calm him down. Dean however, was as happy as could be.

Although I tried to calm Sam down, he continued babbling about alternate dimensions and their cover being blown. I tried to calm him down before sighing in defeat. I knew what I had to do to fix this, but I'd regret it.

I slapped him. He stopped babbling and stared at me. I glanced at Dean who was now laughing his head off. Sam looked at me.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You were babbling like a freakin' idiot! So I slapped you," I paused before adding under my breath, "It got you to shut up, didn't it?"

Dean was still laughing, apparently amused that I had slapped his brother.

I finally got tired of standing in the fifty-six degree weather. I invited the Winchester boys inside my two story house. They immediately went to the living room, where my TV was now turned on again. I figured it was just a small power outage. That's when I realized that Supernatural was still on. I blushed thinking, _"Oh crap!"_

Dean asked, "Whatcha watchin?"

"Supernatural," I responded.

"What's that?" Sam asked me.

I blushed again before responding, "You know how I told you that you were very, very famous?"

Dean instantly responded, "Yeah."

"Well this is _how_ you're famous," I responded.

Dean understood what I was trying to say and plopped down on my couch as soon as I finished and started to watch himself appear on the screen.

"I look pretty good," Dean commented.

Sam and I rolled our eyes simultaneously, but I had to agree with him. Then Sam came on, and I barely hid a squeal. Just a few minutes ago, I would have paused it, but now that would be _really_ awkward, since he was standing beside me.

"So," Sam started, and I turned to him, smiling inside, "Our life is a television show."

It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Cool," Dean said, "Does this mean we have fangirls?"

I nodded slowly.

"Are _you_ a fangirl?" he asked, smirking.

"A little bit," I answered softly, my face getting red.

Dean smirked, "So what happened here?"

As I explained the events of this morning, Dean continued to watch himself, apparently amused that he could do just that.

"Did you do anything different or did anything seem unusual this morning?" Sam asked.

"No," I responded, "not that I know of," I paused before adding, "well, besides not having school, no"

Dean grabbed the remote and turned my TV off and then back on again, hoping to get some results. He didn't, so he put the remote back down.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	2. Unsuspected Visitor

The TV switched off again, and lightning surrounded my house. It was a beautiful sight really. The lightning lit the house up like a Christmas tree, allowing every little detail and flaw to be seen. This included my little shrine of Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Twilight items. I blushed again, hoping that they didn't see that. They apparently didn't as they were too focused on the "supernatural" business happening in my house.

I was now freaked out. I ran into Sam's arms, and immediately felt _really _embarrassed. He gave me a weird look and I let go.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," Sam replied.

Dean was looking for something. Since I watched Supernatural often, I suspected that he was looking for a hex bag of some sort.

"What are you looking for?" I asked Dean.

"A hex bag of some sort," Dean responded.

My suspicions were correct. But if he's looking for a hex bag, then he must think witches are involved.

As I was thinking this over, I heard footsteps above me. I told Sam what I heard, and Sam told Dean. Dean pulled out the Colt, and again, I had to hold back a squeal.

Dean started moving toward the stairs, and Sam followed. Not wanting to be left alone, I followed Sam. We got to the front of the house, and suddenly everything stopped. I gave Sam a confused look and he returned it, and then went back to the living room. Dean and I followed and sat back down on the couch.

That's when I heard the front door swing open and someone screamed, "Marco!" I knew this routine all too well and immediately responded, "Polo!" That's when I heard her laugh and walk down the hall. I was going to ask her why she came, when I remembered telling her to come over if there was no school.

She didn't watch Supernatural, but I'd been trying to convince her.

"Sup Ginger," she said as she walked in; then she saw Sam and Dean,"…O-kay then."

"Hey, Holly, these are the guys from Supernatural," I explained, wondering how she'd react.

At first she didn't respond. Then she smiled.

"Ah, your obsession. Cool," she said.

Dean and Sam were now standing in the room, but staring at my friend probably because of her entrance.

She waved at them and her smile proved contagious to them. Then she frowned slightly.

"Why do I hear footsteps?" she asked.

The sounds from upstairs had continued.

Dean pulled out the Colt again, but this time, only Sam went with him. I stayed downstairs with my friend, not wanting her in danger. I could hear the footsteps of whatever was upstairs over Sam and Dean's footsteps.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Holly.

"I don't know. You're the one who's obsessed," she retorted.

"True," I admitted.

"So what do _you_ think it is?" she asked.

"Probably something dangerous."

"Cool," Holly paused, "wanna check it out?"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt," I replied.

"Aw," she complained, "Let me check it out!"

"No," I said, "we can't. Sam and Dean will fix it."

Then the whole world went dark.


	3. Talking to a Demon

My eyes opened, and I realized that I was in an old, dark, cement room. I can hear Holly breathing next to me. I tried to move my hand, so that I could rub my eye. To my surprise, I found out that my hands were tied behind my back. I asked Holly, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ya," she paused, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I replied, "some old basement."

"What are we doing here," she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Heck if I know," I replied.

That's when someone walked in.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, hearing the fear in my voice.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I want Sam and Dean to _try_ and rescue you. Unfortunately they wont get past that," the man replied.

That's when I noticed his eyes flick back and I watched them fill with darkness.

"Alastair," I hissed, recalling him from numerous episodes of Supernatural. This seemed to catch him off-guard.

"How do you know who I am?" Alastair asked.

"You just look familiar," I replied. I didn't want him to know that he was part of a TV show.

"What did you do to Ruby, in hell?" I asked, intentionally trying to piss him off.

"We tortured her," he paused, "then we killed her." He was grinning.

"_Well obviously that didn't work,"_ I thought.

Holly hadn't spoke a word since Alastair had shown up. I turned to look at her. She was staring at both me and Alastair, probably wondering how I could talk to him.

"He's a demon," I told her, hoping to explain a few things.

She still had that look on her face, so I continued, "He works for Lucifer." She still didn't seem to understand.

"Lucifer is the devil," I tried.

This seemed to get her attention. She started yelling things like, "Are you crazy?" and "Let me go!"

I told her to calm down, and she listened reluctantly. I turned to Alastair.

"Why are you doing this? Did you send that witch to my house?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," he responded. "As to why I'm here, you already know that," he said, grinning.

"Sam and Dean will save us!" I screamed, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I know they will save you. You're just the bait. As to me capturing Sam and Dean, I have something more convincing," he responded. Alastair reached over and flipped the switch, and the lights came on.

That's when I realized that there were two more people in the room. One of them was another one of my friends, Arianna. I wanted to hurt Alastair for involving another one of my friends.

Then I saw the fifth person in the room. I started to cry when I saw Bobby Winchester, tied up to a chair.

"You monster!" I screamed at Alastair.

I knew that we were out of luck. Dean and Sam would do _anything_ to save their "dad".

"You sick, twisted, monster!" I screamed again.

I knew that there might be one other way out of this. So I prayed as hard as I could. _"Please Castiel, help us!"_

Then Castiel appeared out of thin air. Lightning struck and the lights went out. As more lightning hit the ground and lit up the outside world, you could see Castiel's wings. The power came back on, and Alastair was in the chair Bobby used to be in, and Bobby was standing, rubbing his wrists.

"Thank goodness, those ropes hurt!" Bobby said, "By any chance, do any of you have any food? I've been tied up for a week."

Holly piped up, "I've got some beef jerky in my pocket. Can you come untie me?"

Bobby walked up, and grabbed his knife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First, Sabrina, tell me who he is!" Holly screamed.

"He's Bobby, Dean and Sam's father figure," I responded.

"Oh, ok, continue please," Holly replied.

Bobby reached behind her and cut the ropes.

"Thank you so much! Geez those ropes hurt!" Holly complained. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the beef jerky.

"Here ya go," she said.

"Hey Bobby, can you untie the rest of us?" I asked.

"Sure," Bobby replied, and went to go untie Arianna.

Then I remembered that Castiel was still in the room.

"Thanks Cass," I said.

He looked at me. I knew what he was going to ask, and so I explained how I knew him, and he left.

Bobby looked at me with a puzzled expression as I explained to Cass about the TV show.

"Wait, so we're in an alternate dimension?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, now let me call Sam," I told him.

Bobby gave me his phone, and I called Sam.

"_Hello?"_ Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, it's Sabrina. We need you're help. Bobby, Holly, Alastair, and my friend Arianna, are in some old basement."

"_Alastair?"_ Sam snarled, _"Are you guys ok?"_

"Ya," I responded, "but as I said, I don't know where we are."

I glanced at Bobby, hoping he knew. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his beef jerky.

_"Ok,"_ he continued, _"we'll find you. I want you to try to go outside and figure out where you are."_

"Ok," I replied, "I'll call you back," and I hung up.

I decided to put his number in my phone, in case we got separated from Bobby. I told Holly to do the same.

All three of us cautiously looked around to make sure there were no more demons. Then we found a stairway and walked up into an old house. It seemed, familiar, almost like I had seen it before. The wood was warped, and the floorboards creaked. I walked outside and had to squint or I would've been blinded. I knew where I was, and I knew why the house looked so familiar. I ran back inside and double checked to make sure my suspicion was correct. I took a very careful look at Alastair. Yep. He was Arianna's dad, and we were in her old house. That explained how she got tied up. I knew what we would have to do to send Alastair back to hell, but I'd have to be careful and wait until Sam got there. I called him.

_"Hello?"_ Sam answered.

I know where we are, and I need you to send a demon back to hell without hurting the host," I said.

_"What?"_ Sam asked.

"Alastair possessed Arianna's dad, and I need you to save him, by sending Alastair back to hell," I replied.

_"Ok," _he paused, _"You still haven't told me where you are."_

"Oh, yeah," I responded, "We're at 521 Cambridge Dr. It's still in Cedar Rapids though, and it's not that far from my house.

_"Ok, be there soon," _he said, and hung up.

"Ok," I told everyone, "Sam and Dean will be here shortly. While we're waiting, we need to keep Alastair here. If he tries to leave Arianna's dad's body, he could die."

Arianna looked at me. I knew that she watched Supernatural, and I could see the worry on her face.

We all went back downstairs, and started talking to Alastair. He didn't want to cooperate. Bobby knew of a way to make him talk, but I didn't want him to. It was inhumane.

"Why not?" Bobby asked.

"Because I have friends here, and they don't need to see this," I replied.


	4. Death and Destruction

Bobby convinced me that it was the only way. I still didn't want my friends to see this, _disturbing, _process, so I sent them outside to watch for Sam.

"Why do you have to torture him?" I asked, a little angry.

"Because Alastair won't talk. I've had to…"

"I know," I butted in, "but Sam will be here soon. All we need is to keep Alastair busy. Not torture him!"

"If we don't keep him…" he said before I butt in for a second time.

"Wait, won't the stuff you do to Alastair carry over to her dad's body when Alastair's gone?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Then we aren't doing it," I said, waiting for Bobby to retaliate.

"Fine, call your friends back in," he told me, apparently not happy that I had won.

"And check out the rest of the house while your at it," he hollered as I walked up the stairs.

"Come in you guys!" I yelled, trying to get the odd pair inside. Once they were closer, I told them that we were going to check the rest of the house out.

We went up the stairs, following close to the wall, where it was sturdier. We could hear the stairs creak. I led the group, followed by Holly, then Arianna. The more we walked on them, the more they complained. At one point, Arianna's leg fell through a weak point and we had to pull her out. We continued up the stairs, into an empty hallway. We walked down to the end and stopped.

"We'll each check out one room, and head back downstairs," I whispered.

We split up, and I checked the closest room. The first thing I noticed was the ugly curtains hanging up. They were an ugly shade of green, and covered in dust. There was a single couch in the room, with a blanket laying across it. I looked closer, and noticed a small lump. I cautiously walked over and yanked the blanket off. Underneath was the cutest little dog I had ever seen.

"Aw," I cried.

* Holly's POV *

I walked into the next room, and noticed the fine china in the cabinets. I took a closer look. They were covered in dust, but I could still make out one date, June 27, 1784. I picked it up and took it out to show Arianna and Sabrina.

* Arianna's POV *

I walked into the last room and screamed. Holly and Sabrina came rushing into the room, but I didn't notice. All I could focus on was my mother's dead body. There was a knife in her chest, and her white t-shirt was drenched in blood. I did what any girl would've done. I sat down, and cried.

I heard Bobby run up the stairs, and vaguely heard him ask Sabrina what happened. Rather than answering him, she screamed at him about watching Alastair. I heard him cuss under his breath, and run back downstairs.

* Sabrina's POV *

I was horrified. I ran over to Arianna and sat down next to her while she cried.

"Come on, let's get away from this," I told her, trying not to put her through too much. She got up, a little wobbly-kneed, and Holly and I walked up next to her.

I took her back downstairs and sat her down. I set the dog next to her and saw a quick smile, before it faltered, and she returned to her original state of mind. I heard the front door open. I heard Sam come in, and opened the door to the basement.

He saw Arianna first. "What happened," he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"We found her mother upstairs," I paused, giving Sam a little motion to my neck and drawing a line across it. He nodded, understanding what I meant.

"I'm sorry Arianna," he replied.

I found it adorable that he was giving this girl sympathy, when he didn't even know her. I grinned realizing I would've done the same thing.

Then I heard Dean follow, his footsteps echoing through the house.

Arianna turned and smiled, as her favorite of the two brothers walked in. I had to hold back a giggle because it would've been a _very _inappropriate time.

"You ready to kick some demon-ass?" Dean hollered obnoxiously.

"Yeah!" we cried in unison. I giggled, thinking of the perfect team we made.

That's when Dean pulled out the Colt.

"No!" I screamed.

He stopped. "Why not?"

"Because Alastair possessed Arianna's dad. If you shoot him, her dad will die," I said, afraid that he would do it anyways.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Sam, can you send Alastair back to hell, _without _hurting her dad?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.


	5. Sam works his magic!

Chapter 5: Sam works his magic!

Sam walked over to Alastair and held out his hand. Alastair started moaning in pain, as his soul was being ripped apart. The strain on Sam's face made me want to cry. He was going through almost as much pain as Alastair. Alastair let out one more grueling scream, and then the familiar black smoke started leaking out of his mouth. It surrounded him, until it finally soaked through the ground.

Arianna's dad gasped.

"Dad!" Arianna yelled in delight, as she ran over to hug him.

"Ew," Dean groaned, "a _lovey, touchy_ moment."

"Dean!" Arianna cried and ran into his arms. I figured she was just happy that he didn't shoot her dad.

"Yes!" Dean cried, "I've got a fangirl!"

"I'm your fangirl too!" Holly pointed out.

"Yes! I have two fangirls!" Dean shouted and he hugged them both.

Sam apparently didn't like being left out, and asked, "Do _I_ have any fangirls?"

"I'm your fangirl!" I hollered, and ran into his arms. Surprisingly he hugged me back.

We held for a few seconds before Bobby called "Awkward!" and we all let go simultaneously.

"Now, back to business," Bobby stated, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Sam replied, "Sabrina and Arianna have watched Supernatural enough, maybe they could help us."

"Really?" we both asked in unison. We turned and started laughing.

"Aw," Holly cried, "why would this happen with a show I _don't_ watch?"

"I tried to convince you!" I said.

"Well maybe you should've tried harder!" Holly yelled.

We started fighting.

"Stop it!" Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Arianna all yelled in unison.

We continued to fight.

That's when the impossible happened. Sam leaned over and kissed me. I didn't want him to stop, but unfortunately he did. Holly was no longer yelling, but rather, she was rolling on the floor laughing.

I glanced at Dean, who just had a confused look, as did Bobby.

"What was that for?" I asked, in awe.

"You were fighting. Lucky for you, I'm a gentlemen and I'm not going to hit a girl. So I kissed you," he responded, "and just to let you know, I liked it too."

He leaned over and gave me another peck on the cheek. I blushed.

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok, now back to business, _again_" Bobby said.

"Alright, I say we get Arianna's dad out of the house, and take him to the hospital. Just to make sure. He looks pretty beat," I said.

"Alright, sounds good," Bobby responded.

We grabbed Arianna's dad and took him out to the Chevy' Impala and put him in the back. The rest of us squeezed in with the remaining room and Dean drove us to the hospital.

We dropped Arianna's dad off, and went back to my place. We all sat in the living room, and watched Supernatural.

That's when I asked the question that had been tugging at the back of my mind for some time now.

"Can I help you guys hunt?" I asked.

"No," Dean said.

"Why not?" I asked, a little bit of complaint edged in my voice.

"It's too dangerous," he replied.

"And what we just had to deal with wasn't 'dangerous'?" I replied.

This threw him off guard a little bit.

"That's a good point," Sam added.

"Shut up," Dean said, "The only reason you're siding with her is because you like her."

"That's another good point," he replied, "but that still doesn't mean anything. She is one hundred percent right on this. Us meeting her, put her in danger, and she knew what to do. She could do a lot with us. I mean she could help us a lot."

"Fine," Dean said as he gave in. I smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed. I leaned over and kissed Sam again. He kissed right back, and everyone else started hollering to "get a room."

I pulled back and smiled. He smiled back.

Bobby's phone rang.

"Hello?" Bobby answered.

_"I've got a case for you,"_ the mysterious caller replied.

"Where at?" Bobby asked.

_"Madison, Wisconsin. There have been some mysterious disappearances. I found one of the bodies. It looks like shape-shifters, but I'm not sure. You guys need to get out here pronto," _the mysterious caller answered.

"Shape-shifters?" I cried, "Sweet!"

"You might have to stay back on this one," Sam replied.

"No," I said.

"Shape-shifters are incredibly dangerous creatures. You can't go," he replied stubbornly.

"You can protect me," I responded hopefully.

"I guess so," he replied in defeat.

I pumped my fist in the air.

"By the way, I was wondering if you could teach me the demon trick," I said.

"Do you have demon blood in you?" he asked.

"I think so. I have always been a little, _different_, you know?" I responded.

"Different how?" Sam asked.

"I started having visions when I was twenty-two, kind of like you. And my mom was killed in a fire," I replied.

"Let me guess. You were six months old, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah," I responded.

"We'll have to see," he said grinning, "It _would_ make me feel better knowing you could at least protect yourself from demons."

"Yay!" I said, excited to learn from my new "boyfriend".

"Wait a minute," I paused before adding, "I can't leave these guys here! Can they come?"

"No," Sam said sternly.

"Why not?" I complained, while fluttering my eyelashes, "They went through just as _much_ as I did."

That _is_ a good point," he said, "they can come with us on this next case. If they do well, they can stay."

"Yes!" they both cried in unison.

"But, I'm not responsible for you," he continued.

"So?" Holly replied.

"Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath.


	6. Driving to Wisconsin

We all jumped in the Impala, and started driving. Sam insisted that I sit up front, so that Dean could sit by his fangirls. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Holly announced, "Did you know that if you switch the first letters of Sam and Dean, you get Dam and Sean?"

Dean smiled and hugged her before saying, "She's a keeper!" We all started laughing.

I glanced at Sam, who now had a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong babe?" I questioned him.

"I'm just afraid someone's going to get hurt," he paused, "especially you."

I grinned. Holly gagged.

"So, what do we need to know about these shape-shifters?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, what do _you know_?" Dean asked.

"They're tricky, and can only be killed by silver, whether it's a blade or a bullet to the heart."

"Yeah, you also forgot. They're ruthless," Dean added.

"Oh, yeah."

We rode in silence for the rest of the night, and ended up falling asleep. Dean and Sam must've switched drivers, because when I woke up, Holly was in front of me. Sam must've moved me back with him when they switched drivers. I blushed.

"Good morning, sunshine," Sam said with a cheery grin. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Good morning," I replied.

I was still getting used to having him as a boyfriend. Holly started to gag again. I chuckled under my breath as I remembered her mentioning a flair on Facebook. It said, "Friends will aww at your new boyfriend. Best friends will gag and scream 'My eyes! It burns!'"

I looked at Sam, wondering how I got in the back seat, although I probably already knew the answer.

"How did I get back here?" I asked.

"I was getting tired of driving. Dean had been sleeping for a while, so I asked him to drive. I wanted to sit by you, so I carried you. Dean carried Holly to the front 'cause there wasn't enough room in the back," he answered before whispering, "I think he likes her!"

"What? Am I not good enough for either of you?" Arianna complained, before grinning and adding, "Not that I would care."

"Well maybe we'll find you someone on this case," Sam announced.

Dean opened the door.

"I've got donuts!" he cried.

"Well let's eat them on the way. The sooner we get to Wisconsin, the sooner people stop dying," Sam said.

We started driving again. It was _very_ quiet, considering we were eating.

"These are some _good_ donuts," Dean said through a mouthful of food.

Arianna, Holly, and I started cracking up laughing. Although Holly didn't watch Supernatural, she_ did_ know this part.

I vaguely remember the episode when Castiel was eating a hamburger. He told Sam and Dean, "These make me…_very_ happy," through a mouthful of food. Dean asked Castiel, "How many is that?" Castiel responded, "Lost count…it's in the low hundreds."

I laughed harder, recalling this episode. I could hear Holly and Arianna's laughter continue, and knew they had recalled this episode as well.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Supernatural."

Eventually the laughter slowed, and then stopped all together. My stomach hurt. I glanced at Holly and Arianna, who were both clutching their stomachs. We looked at each other and grinned.

"These make me…very happy," Holly said, mimicking Castiel.

"How many is that?" I asked, mimicking Dean.

"Lost count…it's in the low hundreds," Arianna continued, copying Castiel.

We all laughed for a little longer, clutching our stomachs. Things started to slow down a bit, when I looked out the window. There was a sign that said "Welcome to Wisconsin!" I glanced at Sam who had another stern look on his face. I figured he had seen the sign as well.

"What's wrong?" I coaxed.

"I'm putting three little girls in danger. What do you think is wrong!" he snapped.

I couldn't help myself. I curled up in a ball, and cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just worried."

He tried to kiss me, but Holly butted in, "Why don't you just leave her alone for a couple of minutes."

Sam had a horrible look on his face. He turned around and waited for me to stop sobbing. When I stopped, I looked up, just in time for Sam to plant a _big_ one on me. I knew in my heart, I couldn't stay mad at him forever. He finally let go. I could see Holly gagging again.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just care about you, a lot," Sam said.

That's when Dean decided to make his move. He leaned over and enveloped Holly in a romantic kiss. Arianna blurted, "Watch the road!"

Holly stopped gagging, and smiled. Sam and I were smiling, and Sam had put his arm around me. Dean pulled away, and Holly almost fainted. She had a _huge_ grin on her face, and she was blushing. Dean also had a grin.

"That…was…awesome!" Holly cried. We all laughed.

"Well, I hope you guys find me someone. I feel _really_ outta place," Arianna stated.

"Oh, we will," Sam replied.

"Let's keep moving," Dean said. You could tell he was still blushing.

"Yeah, six more minutes until we get to Madison and meet the shape-shifters," Sam added.

"Oh, stop being like that," I said, chastening him.

"Five more minutes!" Dean called out.

"Being like what?" Sam said, _trying_ to act innocent.

"Like an ass!" I replied.

"I'm _not_ being an ass!" he continued, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Really?" I asked, "You're telling me, that complaining about something you agreed on, isn't ass-like?"

"No, it's not," Sam continued. He was really starting to make me mad. But then again, he _was_ just playing.

"Three minutes!" Dean hollered out.

Holly turned and slapped Dean.

"What…the…hell!" Dean screamed.

"Shut up!" Holly complained.

"Oi! Would you two be quiet? I'm trying to have a freakin' discussion and you guys are fighting like an old married couple," I hollered.

"One minute," Dean whispered as quietly as he could.

I was both excited and nervous. I had watched Supernatural and I didn't think they were that bad. I hoped they would at least ignore me and my friends, if not Sam and Dean as well. That's it…I'm nervous as hell.

"We're here!" Dean cried.

"Oh, shit," Arianna said.

"What? I thought you were _excited_ to be here. And don't worry, I'll protect both you and Holly," Dean said.

He leaned over and kissed Holly again. This time, went a _lot_ smoother than their first kiss. They were the cutest couple. I wondered what Holly and Arianna thought about me and Sam. I hoped they thought the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Arianna retorted sarcastically.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Yep!" Holly added.

"Oh, yeah!" Arianna hollered.


	7. First Adventure?

We walked up to the house of Maria and Max Schwartz. Sam took the lead, and walked up to the front door. He knocked, and started to take out his "badge". I chuckled as Maria opened the door.

"Hi, we're from the FBI. We came to check out the disappearance of your son," Sam said.

"Ok, I didn't know the feds were getting involved. Is my son's disappearance going international? What's going on?" Maria asked, her voice rising to hysteria.

"Nothing's going on. We just wanted to look into this a little further. There might be a serial killer at work," Sam replied. He was _great_ at keeping his voice calm.

"Did your son start acting weird before he went missing?" Dean questioned.

"No, everything was very…normal. We've always gotten along great. The only thing strange was when he yelled at his sister. Things don't normally get loud around here, but he just got mad," she continued.

"Is your daughter here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Maria replied.

"May we speak to her? It could really help if we could figure out what he said," Dean asked.

I pulled Sam aside. I quickly asked him why he was questioning this woman, when he already knew it was shape-shifters. He told me that he noticed over the years that it made more sense to question people and make them _think_ they used the useless information to solve a supernatural case. We returned to the group, as I heard Dean asking the little eleven year old girl what her brother said.

"Well, he started screaming at me about being in his room. I didn't get it. We've always been comfortable in each others rooms. Anyways, I had gotten curious and thought he was hiding something like drugs. I started searching through his stuff. This, of course, only made him madder. He shoved me out of his room and up against the wall. He told me that if I ever went through his stuff again, he would hurt me," the little girl said.

"And what's your name sweetheart?" Sam asked.

"Cassie," she answered.

"Ok, thanks," Dean said, "we'll get out of your hair."

"I hope you guys find him," Maria said.

"So do we," Sam replied.

We left, and all hopped back in the Impala.

"So…what do we do next?" Holly asked.

"We find out where the shape-shifter's staying," Sam responded.

We started driving down a long narrow road, towards the woods. I was actually scared, and curled up against Sam for protection. We continued down this path for a few minutes before reaching a small hut. I looked at Sam questionably. He smiled.

"Where the heck are we?" Arianna asked.

"The shape-shifter's lair," Dean responded.

"Wow, they sure got degraded. Geez this place is a dump!" Holly said.

"Yeah, but you would be surprised. This is actually good for shape-shifters. They usually live in the nastiest of places," Sam said.

"That's nasty," I said, absolutely disgusted.

"Yeah," Arianna added, and gagged.

I looked over the outside. The house was torn up, and the wood was warped. The painting was gone, and the door was halfway ripped off the hinges. The windows were all broken, and the steps were cracking. Most of the floorboards were caved in. I could smell it, even though I was standing two-hundred feet from it. I glanced at Arianna and Holly, and could tell they had smelled the foul smell illuminating from the house. I wanted to vomit, but held back the urge. I hated throwing up, and to do it in front of Sam would've been _so_ embarrassing.

"Ew," I said, again holding back the urge to gag. Unfortunately, Arianna threw up, two feet from Dean's shoes.

"Aw, nasty!" Dean exclaimed, as he hopped away from the vomit.

I started laughing, and Dean gave me a nasty look.

"That's kind of amusing," I said.

Sam joined in, laughing with me. I blushed. His laugh was _so_ adorable! The laughter died quickly, as everyone returned to Earth. We were at the shape-shifter's lair, and only two of us had any idea what to do.

"So, are we just going to walk right in?" I asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Dean replied.

"Did you guys really learn _nothing_ from the last time you guys dealt with shape-shifters?" I asked.

"No," Dean retorted, "We learned that they suck."

"I knew that. Just like I know that silver hurts like hell," I responded before adding slowly, "Speaking of which, do you guys have any silver bullets?"

"How stupid do you think we are?" Dean asked.

"I don't think you're stupid. Maybe not the brightest in the world, but not _stupid_," I replied.

Dean paused, apparently thinking. He wasn't exactly the best at that.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, "I don't remember Einstein battling demons. And he was supposedly the smartest man that ever lived!"

"Whatever," I answered. I started walking towards the old house. I heard Dean scoff at me, before following beside Holly. Sam quickly followed and Arianna joined me up front. I glanced at her, hoping she wasn't scared, but she was. We walked towards the front door when Sam and Dean hopped up front, guns ready. I waited behind them while they scooped out the front entrance. Sam and Dean split up, and we waited in the front. Sam quickly returned.

"I found an underground entrance. That's where the shifter will be," Sam said.

"Alright, let's go!" Holly exclaimed. Sam started leading us to the entrance when I was jumped from behind. I didn't have time to scream before the darkness overtook me.

I woke up. I was in a closet, tied up with a piece of cloth in my mouth. I managed a muffled scream before realizing it was no good. I drew my attention to the knot tying my hands together. I grew up with my dad, a former boy scout, and I knew knots like the back of my hand. I quickly untied myself, and removed the cloth from my mouth. I opened the door, and found the entryway to the basement. I quickly ran down the stairs, only to be jumped again by Sam and Dean. They thought I was the shifter! They tied me up and Dean held a gun to me.

"Stop!" I cried, "It's me, Sabrina."

"Prove it," Sam and Dean said in unison. I loved it when they did that, but now wasn't the time to giggle like a crazed fangirl.

"Fine, untie my hands and hand me the silver knife," I replied.

Dean approached me cautiously, and cut the rope tying my hands together. He then handed me the silver knife. I pulled up my sleeve, and slowly cut my exposed arm. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to make a sound.

"See?" I asked.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he turned around. He aimed the gun at where the shifter was, to find it was gone.

"Damn it!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean ran upstairs, and I heard a gun go off. We all ran upstairs to find the me look-alike lying on the floor, dead.

Thank goodness," Holly sighed. She ran over and hugged Dean. "By the way, thanks for not shooting my best friend."

We all returned to the Impala, and decided to go to the diner. We quickly ate, then stayed at the first motel listed in the phone book. The Winchester boys stayed in one room while the rest of us stayed in another. I decided that although I loved having Sam and Dean here, they needed to get home. I dreaded the thought of them leaving.


End file.
